love?
by chloe977
Summary: Laurens trying to get her lift back on track, but is that with or without joey. If so, is love always as good or bad as people make out? Can lauren be happy and in love? Read on and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm back. In this story I've brought crystal into it. You may know her from my story Will We Ever Be Happy. Anyway there is some age different in this. Lauren and crystal are (19), alice(21) and joey(23). Hope you enjoy and review.

/

I lauren branning had really gone and done it this time. I mean I had just got out of rehab and already I was causing trouble. Anyway it all started when me and my cousin crystal were in collage. We were doing work and this girl made this comment about my work. I snapped and ended up getting sent out of the collage. Crystal left the collage with me, because she only went because I went. You see crystal doesn't give a fuck about stuff like that. She loves singing and she is really good at it. Me and crystal are what you call two trouble makers. Crystal is worse than me though. We live an hour away for walford, where my cousin/the love of my life lives. None of my family of friends from walford know were I am, well apart for dad and abi. I don't want them to know, if I'm honest with you. I'm happy were I am, me and crystal have loads of mate around here and crystal as a boyfriend called richard, but we all call him rick. Crystals brother joey wouldn't like him, I can tell you that. But then again it ain't up to him who crystal goes out with, and crystal and joey don't talk at all anymore. Crystal hates joey because joey scared of a boyfriend she had years ago. Anyway today was a year since me and joey were in the car crash, that means it was also a year since joey broke my heart. I still remember what happened but I don't want to.

"Couz, earth to lauren," crystal said snapping her figures in front of my face. "Oh sorry I was just thinking," I sighed. "About how today is a year since my fucking brother broke your heart?" Crystal asked. "Yep," I sighed. "Forget about him, or not, because mum is going to walford for a few days, she's taking oscar with her, so her can see your dad," crystal stated. "Oh, there's more isn't there?" I asked. "I'm afraid so, I have to go with mum, I don't get a say in the matter, but I want to see al anyway, mum said you can come to," crystal said. "Can I think about it?" I asked. "Yep, you have till this weekend, I was only just told about it," crystal said going to leave the room. "Ok and have a good time with rick tonight," I said. "I will, see you later," crystal said before leaving.

I sat thinking about going to walford. Could I face seeing joey again? Did I want to see him again? Was he with anyone? Wait why was this all about joey. God I need some help and fast.

So hope you liked the first chapter. What will lauren decided. Will she go to walford or will she stay with her mum? Find out in the next chapter.

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Me, mum, Oscar and auntie Mary were sitting around the table, having dinner. We were talking about our days and what we had planed for tomorrow. "Eh auntie Mary, crystal told me about how your going to walford this weekend, would it be ok if I come with you?" I asked. "Of course darling, you'd be helping me a great deal, crystal don't want to go, but I need her and joey to sort things out, and I know if your there, she'll at least be happy," mary said. "Lauren are you sure, your up to it?" Mum asked. "Yeah mum I'll be fine, crystal will be there, so I won't drink and auntie mary will be there too," I sighed. "Ok darling, I just worrying, call me ever day, just to let me know how your doing, if not I'll just worry more," mum stated.

I get where mum is coming from, I mean she nearly lost me because of drink. I just wished she would stop worrying. My life is great and I don't even think about drink.

"Ok I'll call ever day," I said. We finished of our dinner and I went upstairs to try and get some sleep. An hour later I was sitting drawing when crystal came into my room. "Hey couz, mum just told me, you sure you want to come?" Crystal asked sitting at the end of my bed. "Not you as well, yes I'm sure, anyway I miss abs," I stated. "Ok, look I'm on your side, and any grief from lucy or joey tell me," crystal said. "Your mum says she wants you and joey to sort things out," I said. "Not going to happen, well not now anyway," crystal sighed. "Anyway, away from the topic of your big brother, how was your night with rick?" I asked. Me and crystal tell each other everything, well apart from the bedroom stuff. "It was amazing, we went to this really nice restaurant then we went back to his place, and you know what happens next," crystal said. "Yep, and I don't want to think about that, thank you very much," I stated. "Yeah, so I have to ask do you have a think for Kyle?" Crystal asked. "Eh no," I sighed. "You do, oh my god lauren, this could be your chance to move on from joey, but its up to you," crystal said. "What if I don't want to move on from joey?" I asked. "I don't know, but you still got me and the gang, so your ok," crystal said. "Yeah your right, I'm going to try get some sleep, mum wants to spend the day with me, just the two of us," I sighed. "So does my mum, I bet all she'll talk about is joey, I mean he's the main topic of our conversation, and its really annoying," crystal said. "Your telling me, mum keeps asking if I still love him, of course I do, I just don't want to get back with him, not after everything that happened," I stated. "Look its up to you what you do with your life, and if you want to be with joey, go be with him, and if you don't then make sure he knows that. But don't it the sensible way," crystal said. "Eh when did you become all good girl," I joked. "I didn't," crystal said blushing. "Thanks for being here for me, it means a lot," I said. "No problem, and anyway I like spending time with you, your fun," crystal said. "Yeah right, look I'll see you in the morning, I'm knackered and I'm not looking forward to tomorrow, so I'm going to go to sleep," I said. "Same, and lauren don't let other people rule your life," crystal said as she reached my bedroom door. "I won't, night crystal," I said. "Night lauren," crystal said before she left to go to her own room.

I woke up the next morning at around 9. I went downstairs to find everybody already up. "Morning lauren, would you a coffee and some breakfast?" Mary asked as I sat at the kitchen table next to crystal. "Yes please auntie mary," I said. "I got a call, karen wants to see you in her office today, well and me as well," crystal said. "Good she ain't going to let me finish the course," I sighed. "She will, and I'm going to ask her if I can put some sort of music bit into my course that I'm doing," crystal stated. "Really?" I asked. "Yep, I'm not sitting there doing all this work if music ain't involved," crystal said. "Here you go lauren, right I have to dash, I meeting a friend before my shift at work," mary said before dashing off. "Girls I'm off, can one of you pick up oscar for me, I have a client at 3 so I can't," mum said. "Sure mum, I'll pick him up and I'll make him dinner," I said before mum left for work.

Me and crystal left the house an half an hour later and headed to the collage. We walked into Karen's office and sat down on the couch in her office. "Ok you two girls, what happened on friday, was not acceptable, lauren we spoke to Kelly and she said she did make a comment, but you shouldn't have hit her, and crystal you shouldn't have got involved, and said those things that you said," karen said. "I'm so sorry karen, I really didn't mean to do what I did," I said. "Look lauren I spoke to your mum, she says you still want to do the course," karen said. "Yes," I said. "Ok I will let you carrying on doing the course, both of you, but another stunt like this, you will not be allowed to," karen said. "Thank you so much karen, I won't let you down," I stated. "Yeah thanks karen, but I have a question," crystal said. "Ok, go head," karen said. "Can I do something with music in the course, you know add my own thing to it," crystal smiled. "You know what that is a very good idea," karen said. "Really?" crystal asked clearly shocked. "Yes, now off you go, and I'll see you next term," karen said before me and crystal left.

At 3 o'clock I was outside oscars school. Crystal went to meet rick so I was only till about 5 with oscar. "LOZZY!" Oscar shouted as he saw me. "Hey little man, did you have a good day at school?" I asked as oscar reached me. "It was great, it was show and tell today," oscar said. "Was it, did anyone take in anything good?" I asked as we started to walk out of the school. "Not really," oscar said. "Ok, do you want to go to the shop and I'll get you a magazine and maybe one sweet," I said. "Yes please lozzy," oscar squealed. We went to the shop near our house and I got oscar a sweet and a magazine, I also got myself a magazine and some irn bru. Me and oscar got into the house and I heard the tv on in the living room. "Right oscar, go upstairs and get out of your school clothes," I said. "Ok lozzy," oscar said before running upstairs. I walked into the living to see crystal and rick snogging on the sofa. "Ok guys, not something I want to see before I make my little brother dinner," I said, making crystal and rick jump apart. "Eh lauren I was just going," rick said standing up. "No stay, I'm just about to make dinner, do you two want some?" I asked. "Yes please couz, where's oscar?" Crystal asked. "Upstairs," I said. I went into the kitchen and started making dinner. After dinner I made sure oscar had his bath and I put him to bed.

A few days later and it was the day we were going to walford. We were going for a week, much to mine and crystals announce. "You two girls ready yet," mary shouted up the stairs to me and crystal. We're coming mum," crystal shouted back to her. "Ready for our week of hell?" I asked crystal. "Not one fucking bit," crystal sighed. "Well we're got each other," I stated. "Yep and the gang are coming though at one point, for a night out," crystal smirked. "Bonus," I said. "I know," crystal said. We headed down stairs with our bags and went out to Mary's car. "You two can go in the back with oscar," mary said. "Ok mum," crystal smiled before we said goodbye to my mum and got into the car. "I got a text of your dad lauren, he wants to take us to the vic tonight, for a few drinks with the family, I said we would go," mary said making me and crystal groan. "Mum I go, but I ain't taking to joey, I mean it," crystal said as mary started to drive. "Fine, but you will, sit and talk with him at some point this week," mary ordered. "Yes mum," crystal sighed. The journey to walford was fun, crystal was making me and oscar laugh with her jokes. Which mit I add were pretty funny.

We arrived at walford and I felt nervous. The last time I was here, I nearly died. We pulled up outside number and dad came out to help us take our bags into the house. "Dad, I've missed you so much," I said giving my dad a hug. "I've missed you to lauren, crystal good to see you again," my dad said. "You to uncle max," crystal smiled giving my dad a hug. "Daddy," oscar squealed jumping up on dad. "Hey buddy, miss me, because I've missed you," max said to oscar. "Hey max, you sure its ok for us to stay with you?" Mary asked. "Mary its no problem, come on, let get unpacked then we can go to the vic," dad said. We went inside the house and got unpacked. "Right we ready to go?" Dad asked us all. "Yes," I said. "Let's go then," mary said before we left the house. Me and crystal walked at the back, with dad, mary and oscar in front of us. "Do you ever think about coming back here when you got out of rehab?" Crystal asked me, all of a sudden. "Well yeah, but I wanted I fresh start, away from everything," I stated. "Ok, and remember, just because I'm not one of joeys fans right now, don't mean you have to ignore him, you run your own life," crystal said. "I know, and crystal try not to cause a scene," I joked. "Shouldn't I be telling you that," crystal laughed. "Oi, I'll have you know I'm a very good girl," I said as we reached the vic doors, that dad, mary and oscar had just went though. "Yeah, couz you keep telling yourself that, then it mit come true," crystal joked as we entered the vic.

"Lauren your back,"

So there you go folks. Next chapter some drama. Who causes a scene? And why? All to be reviled in the next chapter.

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**"Lauren your back,"**

I swear the girl as a nerve. "Yeah but not for long, so don't worry lucy, I won't destroy, whatever you and joey have got," I snapped. "Couz come on, leave her, she's not worth it," crystal said pulling me over to the table the family were at. Everyone started coming over and saying how much they missed me. We then all sat down and uncle jack ordered our drinks. I looked over at joey, who was looking at me and crystal. "So crystal how have you been?" Alice asked. "Fine sis, got a new boyfriend," crystal smiled. "Really, what's he like?" Alice asked. "He's really nice, and is name is rick," crystal said. "Well you seem happy," alice said. "I am," crystal smiled. "So lauren how was rehab?" Alice asked me. "Fine, and crystal has helped me since I got out," I stated. "Always helping people out," alice said. "So you two girls, any boys on the scene?" Uncle jack asked me and crystal. "Well crystal has a boyfriend, but me, I'm single," I stated, seeing the smirked on joeys face. "So, that boy kyle, you weren't flirting with him, the other week," mary said, making me blush. "Oh, so you do like him," crystal said. "Eh no," I said. "Lauren your blushing," dad stated. "Oh leave her be," uncle jack said. "Lauren he says he likes you," crystal said. "You didn't text him did you?" I asked. "Eh...I..." "Right you are so dead," I said before chasing crystal out the vic. "LAUREN I'M SO SORRY," crystal shouted as I chased after her. "I know," I said as I got her. We were both out of breath. "I didn't even text him, I did it to make joey jealous," crystal giggled. "You crystal branning are so bad," I chuckled. "I know eh," crystal smirked. We walked back into the vic. Everyone was staring at us, and it was getting on my nerves. "Stop staring you weirdos," crystal shouted to everyone in the pub. "You never change do ya sis," joey said from the bar. "You know what joey, get to fuck, and you have no right to call me sis anymore, your nothing to me," crystal said. "Sis I've said sorry, what more can I say?" Joey asked. "I said don't call me that, are you fucking deaf, you ruin my life, but I've sorted it now, I won't let you do it again," crystal shouted. "Crystal come on, leave it yeah, I said pulling crystal away. "Thanks lauren," joey said. "Oh no, I didn't do it for you, I did it for crystal," I said before walking back to the table with crystal. "You outside now," mary said to crystal. I knew where that was going. "Lauren are you ok?" Abi asked me as she sat next to me. "Yeah I'm fine," I said before mary walked in. "Lauren can you go back to the house, crystal just headed there, she won't come back in here," mary said. "Yeah sure, laters guys," I said before dashing from the vic.

I entered number 5 and found crystal sat in the living room. "You alright?" I asked crystal as I sat next to her, on the couch. "I'm fine, I just wished I could have a better brother," crystal said. "Yeah maybe he could be better, but he's still your brother," I stated. "I do hate him, but I love him at the same time, is that a bad thing?" Crystal asked me. "No, I think you should hear him out, if you want I can be there, but I'll stay out of it," I offered. "Your right, you know people should listen to you more often, then maybe the world won't be so much better," crystal said. "I don't thinks true," I said. "How would you know?" Crystal challenged. "Eh...I'm not going to answer that," I said, just before the front door went. Crystal went to get it. "Hey is lauren in?" I heard lucy asked. "Well nah, she's playing tig with the buses," crystal said making me laughed. I walked out the living room still laughing. "Look lucy, what do you want?" I asked once I had stopped laughing. "I wanted to know, if your planning on getting joey back," lucy said. "No, look I've already told you, I won't ruin whatever you and joey have got," I said. "Look rabbit, why don't you hop on out that door, and go into the hole you came out of," crystal said. "Oh I'm going," lucy said before storming off. As soon as she was out the door, me and crystal burst into fits of laughter. "Oh my god," I giggled.

The next day me and crystal were walking though the market when we saw lucy, joey, whitney and tyler sitting outside the cafe, laughed and joking around. "Do you think they get it on much?" Crystal asked. "Oh, that's disgusting," I said. "Look at your face, I'm just joking," crystal chuckled. Just then crystals phone went on. "Rick just text he's at the tube station, the gang are coming tomorrow night," crystal said. "Come on then, let go get your lover boy," I said linking my arm thought crystals. We arrived at the tube station and we saw rick waiting for us. "Babe," rick said before kissing crystal. "Ok guys, I'm still here you know," I said. "Soz couz," crystal said. "Hey rick, how long you here for?" I asked. "Hey lauren, just a few days, I've got work on wednesday," rick said. "Ok, right come on, we'll drop your stuff of at my dads then we're going for lunch," I said. "Ok, let's go, and can we go to the cafe?" Crystal asked. "Yeah sure," I said before we started headed back though the market. "So sis, who's this then?" Joey asked as we walked past the cafe. "Oh are you talking to me," crystal said. "Come on crystal you can't keep this up forever," joey said. Rick wrapped his arm around crystals waist, which joey saw. Joey went to hit rick when I stood in front of joey. "Joey leave him, I mean do you really think hitting crystals boyfriend is going to help you," I stated. "You what," joey said clearly shocked. "Lauren leave it, come on," rick said grabbing my arm. I winched as he grabbed my arm that had a bruise on it. Joey saw and his face turned to a worried one. "Lauren are you ok?" Joey asked. "I'm fine," I said but joey didn't believe me. I pulled my arm for ricks grasped and picked up his bag. "Look how about you two go and have lunch and I'll see you later," I suggested. "You sure couz?" Crystal asked. "Yes I'm sure, now go," I ordered them.

They both left and I ran off home, joey hot on my heels. "Lauren wait," joey shouted after me. "What?" I asked turning to face him. He grabbed my arm that rick grabbed, and I winched again. Joey then pulled my jacket up to reveal the bruise. "Who did this to you?" Joey asked clearly angry. "No one," I lied. "Stop lying to me lauren, just tell me," joey said. "I said no one, just go back to lucy, and leave me alone," I said before pulling my arm from joeys grip and rushing off inside.

So who has given lauren the bruise?

Will joey make up with crystal and lauren?

Keep reading to find out. I'll update tomorrow.

R&R as always.


	4. Chapter 4

I avoided joey since yesterday. I couldn't deal with all his questions. Anyway the gang were meeting us at the R&R tonight, so I was going to make sure I looked hot. Me, crystal and rick were sitting watching tv in the living room when mary walked in. "Lauren, crystal, rick I'm going uptown, do you need anything?" Mary asked us. "No I'm ok," I said. "No mum, I'm fine," crystal said. "No mary I've got everything I need," rick said. "Ok, I'm off then, see you later," mary said before leaving the house. "Right girls, kyle, rihanna, sophie, Callum and jamie are coming tonight," rick said. "Is harry working then?" I asked. "Yeah, he says he's sorry and he'll make it up to us," rick said. "Tell him, he'd better, or he'll have me to deal with," crystal said. Rick text harry and I decided to leave crystal and rick to it. "Guys I'm going to go out for a while, give you two some time on your own," I said before leaving the living room. I grabbed my jacket and left the house.

I went to the park and sat down on the bench where joey first told me he loved me. I felt someone sit next me so I turned to look at them. "He has missed you," alice told me. "Who? Joey?" I asked. "Yeah, he's been a mess since you left, he acts like he can cope, but he can't, lauren he still loves you, and I know you still love him," alice stated. "I do love him, but alice me and joey are done, there's no going back," I sighed. "Ok, but lauren please don't fall out with me because of joey," Alice said. "I won't, don't worry," I reassured her. "You were telling the truth about lucy, I tried to tell joey but he was having none of it, I've sort of falling out with him," alice said tears in her eyes. "Look don't lose your brother because of other people," I stated. "Oh gosh lauren I'm so sorry, here I am going on about me and joey, when you've lost Bradley," alice said. "Its ok, nobody really talks about him," I sighed. "Tell me what he was like,' alice said. We sat for 10 minutes, me talking about bradley. "God I have to go, I've got to babysit scarlet," alice said standing up. "Ok, and alice thanks for listen to me," I said. "Its no bother, what you doing tonight?" Alice asked. "Me and crystal are going out with a group of mates from where we live, were going to the R&R," I said. "Ok, would you mind if I come, its just everyone is out tonight so I have nothing to do," alice said. "Of course you can come, come to mine at 6 and we'll get ready, " I said. "Ok, see you at 6," alice said before dashing off.

At six alice came round. She was already in her dress, she just needed to do her hair and make-up. "Hey al," I said letting her in. "Hey lauren, hey crystal," alice said as crystal came down the stairs. "Sis," crystal squealed hugging alice. "Oh you three behave tonight," dad said from the kitchen doorway. "you know what uncle max, I was think of getting the barman into bed," crystal joked. "The pour boy," dad said, making us all laugh. "Right come on, let's finishing getting ready then we can go," I said. "And lauren, no alcohol," dad warned me. "Yes father," I sighed.

Me, crystal and alice finished getting ready and were walking though the market when alice said something that made me freeze. "Lauren are you ok?" Alice asked. "Yeah, just what you said is it true?" I asked. "What lucy and joey going out, well they were, joey dumped her 2 weeks ago, but there still friends," alice said. "Right," I said. We carried on walking till we saw the gang outside the club. "Girls you look hot," kyle said. "Thanks kyle, guys this is my sis alice," crystal said. "Hi alice, I'm rick, and this is kyle, callum, jamie, rihanna and sophie," rick said pointing to each as he said there names. "Hey," alice shyly said. "Come on people, let's get this party started," jamie said. Well all cheered before going into the club. "They have to be here," crystal said. "Who?" Sophie asked. "The rabbit and her mates," crystal said pointing to where lucy, whitney, tyler, fatboy, poppy, joey and peter sat. "Forget about them, this is our night, not there's," kyle said. I noticed that joey had seen us, but as soon as I looked in his direction, he was to busy talking to lucy. This was going to be an interesting night.

So what's going to happen as the night goes on?

All I'm going to say, is there will be some fighting. But who with?

Keep reading and you'll find out.

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

I got the first round of drinks in and kyle came to help me carrying the drinks back. "So you still single?" Kyle asked. "Yep and I'm still not getting with you," I stated. "Why? Come on, your single, I'm single, so what's stopping you," kyle asked grabbing my hand. "Let go of me," I snapped. "Jesus chill," kyle said. "You know what you pay for the first round I'm going to the toilet, and I don't want a drink," I said before walking of to the toilet. "Lauren you ok, I just saw you and kyle, is everything ok?" Crystal asked, as she stood in front of me. "Everything is fine, I'm just going to the toilet," I said. "Ok," crystal said before walking off. I couldn't tell her about the bruise, if I did, things would kick off. I came out the toilet and bumped straight into somebody. "Watch were you going?" I snapped. "Lauren," the voice that filled my mind said. "Sorry," I whispered. "Lauren we need to talk about yesterday," "No we don't joey, look why do you care so much, I'm just you cousin," I snapped. "Of course I care, and you know as well as I do, we could never just be cousins not after everything," joey said. "Just leave me alone," I said before walking off. "Lauren wait," joey shouted after me. "What," I snapped turning around. "Lauren is everything ok here?" Kyle asked coming to stand beside me. "Yes everything is fine," I sighed. "He's he harassing you?" Kyle asked pointing to joey. My eyes widened. "What? No," I said. "Look may I ask who you are?" Joey asked kyle. "Oh I'm kyle, laurens boyfriend," kyle said. I looked at joey to see the jealous look on his face. "Right, lauren we'll take some other time," joey said before walking off. Kyle wrapped his arm around my waist and his hold was really tight. "Get your hands off my," I screamed, pushing kyle away from me. I ran from the club and stopped as soon as I was outside. "Me and joey ain't together," lucy said from behind me. I turned to look at her. "I couldn't care less," I said. "But you see, you do care, and anyway if joey really loved you, he won't have slept we me, days after you left," lucy smirked. "Well joey can do what he likes, its not like I haven't slept with anyone," I stated. "Yeah right," lucy laughed. "She has though, ain't that right babe," kyle said coming to stand next to me. "Yeah," I smirked seeing Lucy's face fall. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go enjoy the rest of my night," I said before going back inside the club.

An hour past and kyle wouldn't leave me alone, he thought that I was happy with what he said to joey and lucy, but I wasn't. "I swear to god, if you don't fucking leave me alone kyle I'll tell crystal about the bruise," I threatened. "Now you listen here, you breath a word to crystal about those bruise, I'll kill you," kyle said. "You even think of touching her again mate, I'll break ever bone in body," joey said coming out of nowhere. "Look mate I do know who you are, but this is between me and lauren, so run along yeah," kyle said. "What so you can give her more bruise I don't think so, I heard everything, and I've seen the bruise," joey said, standing in front of me. Just then crystal and rick appeared. "You little arsehole," crystal said going to hit kyle but rick stopped her. "Don't babe," rick said. "I think its best you leave," joey said to kyle. With that kyle left, but I knew I was going to see him again, he wasn't going to let me off that easily. "Why didn't you tell?" Crystal asked. "Because he threatened to kill me," I said. "Come here, tell me if he ever comes nears near you again," crystal said giving me a hug. "I will," I said as we pulled out of the hug. "Right come on, kyle is not going to ruin our night," crystal said dragging me onto the dance floor.

Me, crystal and alice had been dancing for 20 minutes when I saw rick come over. "Hey comes your lover boy," I said to crystal. "Hey babe, girls do you mind if I take crystal?" Rick asked. "No, you take her, we're just going to get a drink," alice said before dragging me over to the bar. "Tell me something, does rick treat crystal right?" Alice asked. "Yes, he worships the ground she walks on, he wouldn't hurt her," I said. "He makes her happy, you can tell, by the smile on her face," alice said as we looked at crystal and rick dancing. "Yeah he does," I smiled. "Right I'm off to the toilet, I'll be back in a minute," alice said before dashing to the toilet. "I don't know what joey sees in you, I mean you don't want him, but he still won't get with me," lucy snapped as she stood in front of me. "God lucy, I thought by now, you would know that joey doesn't love you," I stated. "No, no, he loves, he does," lucy shouted. "Well if that's what you think, ask him then, ask him if he loves you, do it now, in front of the whole club," I smirked. "Fine I will," lucy said before going to the dj booth. "Ok everyone listen up, I have a question to ask joey, joey do you love me?" Lucy said though the microphone, I smile on her face. "You must be kidding right, I love lauren," joey shouted. Lucy looked in my direction and she passed the microphone back to the dj. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Lucy screamed running up to me and grabbing my hair. "I WISH YOU HAD DIED IN THAT HOSPITAL, AND I'M GLAD I SPIKED YOUR DRINK THAT NIGHT!" Lucy shouted. I didn't try and fight back, I didn't have the energy. My head was spinning, I couldn't make anything out. I heard a lot of shouting and screaming. "Lo, babe, drink this," joey said handing me a glass of water. I took a big gulp of it and I felt a hole lot better. "Thank you," I said. "YOU TOUCH HER I'LL SMASH YOUR FACE IN," I heard crystal shouted. "STOP, JUST STOP," I shouted. Crystal came over to me. "Do you want to get out of here?" Crystal asked. I nodded. "Right come on, rick you coming?" Crystal asked rick, who said he was coming. We said goodbye to the gang and we left the club. "Are you sure your of lauren?" Crystal asked me. "Yeah I'm fine," I said.

I need some sleep, but I needed joey more. Could I give him another chance? Did he want us to get back together? I had so many questions going though my head, that needed to be answering. I knew the only way they could be answered, was by talking to joey.

So there you go folk, I'll be back tomorrow with the next 2 chapters.

What will happen when crystal has a talk with joey? And is there any hope for lauren and joey being together again?

Please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up and the memory from last night came flooding back to me. I went downstairs to find a note for me on the table.

LAUREN,

I HAVE TO GO TO WORK, MARY HAS TOOKEN ABI AND OSCAR OUT FOR THE DAY, WHEN CRYSTAL GETS UP TELL HER JOEY IS COMING ROUND AT 2 SO THEY CAN TALK, MAKE SURE SHE IS THERE AND CAN YOU BEEN IN THE HOUSE AND MAKE SURE NOTHING BAD HAPPENS, I'LL SEE YOU TONIGHT

LOVE DAD

I looked at the clock to see it was 12.30. I was making myself some coffee when crystal came in. "Hey crystal, did you want a coffee?" I asked. "Hey couz, I'd love one," crystal said sitting down at the kitchen table. "Has rick gone already?" I asked as I handed her a coffee. "Yep, he left an hour ago," crystal sighed. "Right I'd better tell you now. Joeys coming round at 2, so you and him can talk," I stated. "God help me," crystal groaned. "Don't worry I have to be in the house, just so nothing bad happens, my dads words," I said. "Well that's ok, I just don't know what to say to him," crystal said. "Just tell him how you feel," I said. We sat for another 15 minutes taking about joey. "Right I'm going to go get changed before joey arrives," crystal sighed. "Yeah so am I," I sighed. We both went upstairs and got changed.

At half one the front door went. I went to get it and found joey at the other side. I saw him give me the full body sweep. "Hey, come in," I said to him, before letting him in. Our arms brushed against each other, and it sent a shiver though my spine. "Hey, is crystal here?" Joey asked me. "I'm here, let's get this over with," crystal said, coming down the stairs and going into the living room. Joey gave me a small smile, which I retired before he followed crystal into the living room. I decided to listen though the living room door.

"So come on then I'm waiting," crystal snapped. "Sis I feel bad, I really do, but you didn't know what he was really like," joey said. "Oh really so what was he really like then?" Crystal asked. "He was into drugs, I caught him dealing them, I told him to stay away from you, and you know the rest," joey said. "Why didn't you tell me this, years ago?" Crystal asked. "I don't know I though I was protecting you, and by doing that I lost my little sis," joey sighed. "I did love him and then he says you threatened him and we had to end things, I felt like my word was done then, and that's because of you," crystal snapped. "Sis what I did, was to save you, I just wish you could see that," joey said. "We used to be close, why did you have to do it, you could just told me, then I would have broken up with him," crystal said. "I don't know, I was scared he would hurt you, and you were 16," joey said. "I COULD OF DELT WITH IT," crystal shouted. "Could you of, really, you could deal with it, when he beat you up, or worse rape you, so you could deal with that," joey snapped. "No," crystal sobbed. "I just want to be you big brother again sis, I miss you being around," joey stated. "I'm sorry for everything I've said to since that day," crystal cried. "You were angry, and I think I deserved it," joey said. "So can we start again?" Crystal asked. "I'd like that," joey said.

I opened the living room door to see crystal and joey hugging. "So you two have sorted things out then?" I asked. "Yeah," crystal said as they pulled out of the hug. "Ok I'm going to go out, give you two some time to catch up, but come to the vic at 6 for dinner I'll ask your mum, my dad, abi and alice," I said. "Ok, we'll see you at 6 lauren," joey smiled at me.

I went to the car lot and found dad talking to some customers, so I went and waited for him in the office. Dad came in a few minutes later. "Please tell me you didn't leave joey and crystal alone," dad sighed. "Its ok dad, they've sorted things out, they're spending some time catching up," I smiled. "That's good, so what you doing here?" Dad asked me. "I was thinking we could go to the vic, have dinner together, just me, you, joey, crystal, alice, abi and mary, I'll asked uncle jack to look after oscar," I said. "That's not a bad idea, I'll call mary and let her know, you go ask alice and talk to jack," dad said. "Ok see you at 6 in the vic," I said before leaving.

I headed to number 23 were alice was. I knocked on the door and alice answered it. "Hey al," I said as she hugged me. "Hey lo, come in, what can do for you?" Alice asked. "Well I was wondering if you want to come to the vic tonight for dinner?" I asked. "I'd love to, who's all coming?" Alice asked. "Crystal, joey, my dad, your mum and abs," I said. "Do you think its a good idea having joey and crystal there together?" Alice asked. "Yeah, they've sorted everything out, and now they're taking," I smiled. "That's good," alice said as we entered the kitchen. "So are you and joey going to sort things out now?" I asked alice. "We did last night, when we go back, he said he should have listened to me, I told him he needed to sort things out with you," alice said. "Well I'm sorry al, but he can't, me and joey can be cousins, but no more, not after everything with lucy," I sighed. "Just so you know, joey didn't sleep with lucy, lucy told me she tried but he won't do it," alice said. "Oh she told me they had," I stated. "Well she was lying to you," alice said. "Yeah, look I have to go, I need to go talk to uncle jack," I said. "Ok I'll see you tonight lo," alice said giving me a hug. "Yeah I'll see you at 6," I said before leaving and going to uncle jacks.

After I had spoken to uncle jack I went back to the house. As I was about to shut the front door I heard something that I wanted to hear for so long. "Sis I love lauren so much, how do I get her back?" Joey asked crystal. I decided to listen and hear what was said. "Bro you have to prove to her that you still love her, talk to her, I know she still loves you, but she is scared," crystal stated. "What if she's happy without me?" Joey asked. With that I decided to make myself known. I slammed the front door and walked into the living. "Everything alright in here?" I asked. "Yeah everything is fine, what you been up to?" Crystal asked. "Just getting everything ready from tonight, I spoke to dad, he's going to talk to your mum, and I've just spoken to alice, she's coming," I said. "Well that's good," crystal said. "Yeah, now I'm going to go make myself look presentable," I said looking at joey. I caught crystal smirking at me. I walked out of the living room and went upstairs to get ready.

So what's going to happen at the vic? any ideas.

Please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

At six o'clock me, crystal, joey, alice, abi, mary and my dad were sat in the vic. We had ordered our dinner and were just waiting for it to come. I was sitting in between joey and alice. I moved in my sit so I was a bit closer to joey. "You look stunning," joey whispered into my ear. "Thanks," I whispered back. He was about to say something back, but our food arrived. "So you two have definitely sorted things out?" Mary asked crystal and joey. "Yes mum," crystal said. "I'm just making sure," mary stated. "So mum who you going to help sort things out next, kat and alfie," crystal joked. "No one, I just wanted you two, to put your differences aside and get along," mary said. "When are we going back home?" I asked. "In 3 days how?" Mary asked me. "Oh nothing I just need to start doing some pieces of work, for my course at collage," I said. "Fuck so do I," crystal sighed. "What's life like, where you live?" Abi asked. "Its ok, but its not the same as here," I said. "Why don't you move back here then," abi said. "I don't know abs, I like where I live and you can still come and visit," I said. I felt joey freeze beside me as I talked about going back home. Crystal saw this too and gave me a small smile. "You ok," crystal mouthed to me. I nodded before standing up. "Lauren where are you going?" Dad asked me. "Just going to the loo," I said before walking of to the toilet.

When I came out of the toilet I walked straight into joey. "Can we talk?" Joey asked. "Not now, tomorrow," I said. "That's fine by me, I want you to read this though," joey said handing me a letter before walking back to the table, me following him. We had just finished our dinner when lucy walked in. "Joey we need to talk about last night, I need to explain," lucy said. "Well I don't want to hear what you have to say, you nearly ruined laurens life, you made me believe she was lying, but all along it was you, I hope live you life alone and unhappy, because frankly you don't deserve someone's love," joey snapped. "Whoa joey son, what's this all about?" Mary asked him. "This cow spiked laurens drink, and I believe everything she said," joey said. "You what," mary snapped at joey. "Mum don't blame him, he got caught up in her games," alice stated. "You, you stay away from my family, or I will wipe that smug look of your face," mary threatened. With that lucy ran from the vic. "Whoa mum I didn't know you could be that scary," crystal said. "Well that's because you haven't done anything to make me angry," mary said. "Lauren are you ok?" Dad asked me. "Yeah I'm fine I just need some time alone, I'm going to go home, and go to bed," I said before rushing from the vic before dad could say anything.

I entered my room and fell on top of my bed. What just happened was still going round in my head. That's when I remembered the letter joey gave me. I picked up my bag and found the letter. I started to read it, and the tears started to fall.

So what has joey said in the letter?

Next chapter up soon, I promise. The next chapter with be joeys letter to lauren.

PLEASE R&R


	8. Chapter 8

**_Dear lauren,_**

**_You know I'm not good with words but I find with you, I can say anything. When I first met you I though damn that girl is hot. When you introduce me as my cousin, it was like a punch to my heart. As I got to know you, my feelings grew stronger. For the first time in my life I was in love. _**

**_When I got with lucy, it was just a distracting for my growing feelings for you. I also got with her to annoy derek and it worked. I never loved her and I never will. _**

**_I remember our first kiss. You were drunk, but I felt the sparks. I only pushed you away because you were drunk and I didn't want to take advantage of you. I also didn't want you to regret it because that would have hurt a lot. Just like after the first time we did it, and you told me to go. I felt hurt and I decided I couldn't stay around known what we had done. Then when you said I was a scumbag, my heart ripped in to. _**

**_Then when you saw me in the square and told me you were scared, and that's way you pushed me away. Then when we kissed and nearly got caught by derek. When I told you in the park that I loved you, I meant it, I wasn't just saying that to get you into bed. _**

**_When we ran away together, we must have be mad. But not because we wanted to be together, because we thought we could actually make it work. Then you were hospital and I broke your heart because of derek and his blackmailing. You know if I could go back, I would have dealt with it so much better. I wouldn't have ended things with you. Seeing day after day after the car crash killed me. Knowing that you were hurting because of me. I was hurting too. I just wanted to run up to you, pick you up, hold you in my arm and tell you I loved you. But I thought I was doing the right thing, but now I know I wasn't._**

**_Then at christmas you took me back and gave me a second chance. I was so happy that I had you back in my arms were you belonged. But then I went and fucked things up and believe that cow lucy. I wish I had just listened to you, instead of other. But it killed me to see you drinking._**

**_Once you were gone, away to rehab, I was happy you were getting the help you need to get better. But at the same time I was devastated that you were gone and the thought of never seeing you again killed me. I then had a fling with lucy but that didn't last long, I don't know why I got with her but I didn't. Then I went and slept with a number of girls, but babe they weren't you. I just wanted it to be you. I was down that you weren't here, that's why I slept with those girls, but that not an excuse. _**

**_Now you back but your leaving again. I don't think I can cope with you going again. But I don't want to be the reason you starting drinking. I don't want you to go back to were your living now, but I just want be happy. And if that's somewhere else, with someone else then so be it. Even though I don't want to let you go, I know I have to._**

**_I'm so sorry for all the hurt and pain I've caused you. I'm sorry for breaking your heart twice. I'm so sorry for not believe you. I'm sorry I wasn't the boyfriend you wished for. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, when you needed me the most. _**

**_I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but please babe you have to forgive me, that's all I ask. I'm not going to lie and say I don't want you back, because I do. I love you so much lauren, that it hurts. I've never loved a girl, because of what derek did to my mum. But you I fell in love with straight away. I didn't know what love was till I meet you. _**

**_Maybe I'm curse. Alice I've never done anything to make her hurt me, but crystal I ruined my relationship with her. I hat myself for that. You I ruined everything and I all I want to do is go back and do things better, but I can't. Babe I just want my life to end. My life is dead without you and I can't do it lauren, I can't live without you. Its to hard. I want everything with you marriage, kids, but because I fuck up, that's never going to happen. I know you'll say go find someone and be happy, but I can't, I'd rather be alone than be with someone else who isn't you._**

**_No matter what happens lauren, please remember that I love you with all I have. Never forget me please because I won't forget you._**

**_With all me love _**

**_Joey xxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Ok next chapter will be that talk between lauren and joey. What will happened? And should crystal get involved and try and help them sort the things out? _**

**_Who knows! Keep reading an you'll find out._**

**_PLEASE R&R _**

**_Thanks for reading_**


	9. Chapter 9

I cried myself to sleep last night, after I had read the letter at least 3 times. "Hey couz are you ok?" Crystal asked me as she walked into the bedroom. Me and crystal were sharing while we were here. "I'm fine," I lied. "No your not, tell me what's up," crystal said sitting on my bed next to me. "Joey wrote me letter, he told me things in it, he says he stills loves me," I sobbed. "Oh lauren, come here," crystal said pulling me in for a hug. "I still love him," I sniffed. "Course you do, he's the love of your life," crystal stated. "But I hate at the same time," I said. "Look its all going to be ok, you need to talk to him, but remember it your life, your decisions," crystal said.

An hour later I was dress and as I was about to leave the house dad shouted from the kitchen. "Hey dad, what is it?" I asked as I entered the kitchen. "Babe I want to let you know, you don't have to go back if you don't want to, you can move back in here, I'm only offering, I just want you to be happy," dad said. "Ok dad, I'll think about it, and dad I love you," I said before leaving the house. I headed to the vic in hunt of crystal. I entered the vic and saw he sat with alice and abi. "Hey girls, have any of you seen joey?" Lauren asked. "Hey lauren, yeah, he's at home, packing his stuff, I've tried to stop him, but he won't listen, can you please stop him," alice begged. With that I ran over to number 23, I wasn't letting joey go, without telling him how I feel.

I banged on the door of number 23. When I got now I answer I thought he was already gone, but then I heard shouting from inside. "JOEY YOU CAN'T GO, THIS IS YOUR HOME," I heard lucy shouted. "I CAN GO AND I AM, THIS ISN'T MY HOME, NOT ANYMORE, NOT NOW LAURENS GONE, BECAUSE OF YOU I LOST THE PERSON I TRUELY LOVE, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT," joey shouted. I felt myself smile but I carried on listening. "SO YOU'D BE WITH A DRUNK, THEN SOMEONE LIKE ME," "LAUREN ISN'T I DRUNK, BUT I YES BECAUSE AT LEAST LAUREN CARES ABOUT HER MATES, SHE'S ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR YOU AND THAT'S HOW YOU REPAY HER, YOU MAKE ME SICK, GET OUT," I heard joey scream. Lucy then came storming out the house. She froze when she saw me. "He's leaving because of you, you selfish bitch," lucy snapped at me. "You know bitch means, Beautiful Intelligent Top Class Hottie," I stated before walking into number 23 and slamming the door shut behind me.

I walked to joeys room to find the door closed. I heard joey crying inside. I opened the door and found joey packing his bags. "Your going without saying goodbye," I said making joey jump. "Like you did you mean," joey snapped. "Nice joey, really nice, you know what I shouldn't have come," I said going to leave but joey grabbed my arm. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that," joey said looking into my eyes. "Don't go," I begged. "I can't watch you leave, not knowing if your going to come back, I just can't," joey stated. "I feel the same about everything, our first kiss, first time we did, running away together, the crash, my drinking," I said. "You do?" Joey asked. I nodded and sat down on his bed, him sitting next to me. "I do forgive you over lucy, you were pulled into her games," I stated. "But I still should have believe you, instead of lucy, I'm so sorry, please say you'll forgive me, please," joey said. "I do but we can't go back, we need to go our separate ways," I sighed. "No please babe, I said I would let you go, but I can't, please," joey begged. "Joey if you love me, then let me go," I said, tears in my eyes. Joey nodded and I knew what I was about to do, was going to confuse the hell out of him. I leant forward and pressed my lips on joeys in the most amazing kiss. "I love you, but this is for the best, I promise I'll never forget you, you'll always have a place in my heart, no matter where we are," I stated before standing up. I didn't want to turn around but I did and I saw joey finishing his packing. "Joey what are you doing?" I asked hoping he really wasn't leaving. "If you think I'm going to stay round here wondering when your coming back for another visit, then think again, I can't watch you leave here over and over again, its to hard," joey stated. "That's it, your going to leave al," I said. "She can look after herself," joey snapped.

With that I ran from the house and I realise I'd made the wrong decision. I went to go to number 23 when dad stopped me. "Lauren were going to a restaurant tonight, so make sure your looking nice, we leave at 6," dad said before walking off. That was 3 hours away. I looked at number 23 to see joey putting his bags in the car. "JOEY," I shouted running up to him. "Lauren just go, your only making this harden than it has to be," joey sighed. "No joey, I can't let you go, my head and heart are having a fight with each other, but my hearts winning, I love you so much, I can't let you go," I said taking joeys hands in mine. Our eyes locked and tears fell down my face. "Babe don't cry, please," joey said pulling me against his chest. I started crying. "Don't go please, I want us to be us again," I sobbed. "We can't your going in two days," joey said. "I'm staying, dad said I could move back, so I am, I can't lose you again, I want you back," I said pulling out of the hug. Joey didn't say anything but gave me one kiss the took his bags out the boot. "Are you going to stand there, or help me unpack?" Joey asked. I pick up a bag and carried it inside, joey following me.

After we had unpack joeys stuff, we both sat in the living with a coffee in our hands. "We need to take things slow, I need to full trust you again," I stated. "We'll take things as slow as you like," joey said. I have to go back and get the rest of my stuff, but I want you to drive me," I said to joey. "Ok, what will your mum say?" Joey asked. "I don't know, but she can't change my mind, I want to be with you," I said. "Babe I love you, you know that right?" Joey asked. "Yeah course I do, I love you to, oh do you know about tonight?" I asked him. "Yep, your dad is taking us to a restaurant, he invited me, but I told him I couldn't go," joey stated. With that I pulled my phone and called dad.

*phone call*

L=hey dad, joeys coming tonight

M=what? He told me he was busy

L=well he was, but that was trying to win me back, we're giving things another go

M=but your going back home in two days

L= I'm staying in walford, joeys going to take me to get my stuff, but I'm moving back here dad

M=you sure I don't want you to feel like I've made you

L=dad I want to be in walford, make things work with joey and I miss you and abi and all my mates

M=ok but lauren if things get to much you go to joey or me, just please don't keep it bolted up

L= I won't, I'll see you tonight

M= see you tonight

*end of phone call*

"I heard all that your dad said, babe promise me, you tell me or your dad, or anyone for that matter, if things get to much, or if the something is bothering you," joey said. "I promise, now I have to go get ready, I'll see you later babe," I said giving joey a quick kiss before leaving.

I felt happy again and that was because of joey. "Oi smiley, tell all," I heard crystal say as I was about to go up the steps to number 5. I turned around to see Alice, abi and crystal standing. Crystal had her arms folded across her chest. "Me and joey are giving things another go, I'm staying in walford," I smiled. The three of them squealed before hugging me. "Whoa wait, your staying in walford?" Crystal asked. "Yeah, but you can still come and visit," I stated. "You are now my favourite person ever, your mum was on the phone, she's coming back to walford, we're all moving, but we just needed you to agree," crystal squealed. "Come on you two, we need to get change for tonight," abi said as her and alice walked up the steps to number 5. "Yes captain," crystal said making me giggle.

So joey and lauren are giving this another go. Tanya has decided to move back to walford. But will it all be as good?

Read on and you'll find out.

Please R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've had a lot on. But I hope you like this chapter.

Me, crystal, alice and abi were upstairs getting ready, we heard a know at the front door. We all knew it was joey. I was wearing a red bodycon dress, my hair was straight and I had high heels on. "Oh god are you trying to wind joey up," crystal joked. "I mite be," I smirked. "Well just make sure we don't see you and joey having your own little party," crystal said. Abi and alice started laughing and I shot crystal a look. The three of them headed downstairs. I was about to go downstairs when I heard them all talking. "Girls you look lovely," mary stated. "Thanks mum," alice said. "Where's lauren?" Joey asked. "She's just coming, I think I'm in her bad books," crystal said. "What did you do?" Dad asked crystal. "Told her to make sure we didn't get a show of her and joey having there own little party," crystal said making them all laugh. I started to head downstairs to find them all still laughing, well apart from joey who was giving crystal, let's just say them most scariest face I've ever seen. "You know guys if you lot don't stop laugh, I'm going to give one of you a slap," I said making everyone jump. They all stopped laughing and turned to look at me. I locked eyes with joey. He didn't have a scary face anymore, oh no. Mary was trying to talk to joey, but he was in a world of his own. "Earth to joey," crystal said waving her hand in front of joeys face. "Yeah," joey said not taking his eyes oh me. "Are you ready to go?" Crystal asked him. "Yeah," joey said. Everyone started to leave. I was about to go out the door when joey grabbed my hand. "Are you trying to kill me?" joey asked. "I could be," I smirked. "Well its working, babe how am I suppose to concentrate when your dressed like this," joey groaned. "I don't know, you'll think of something," I smirked walking out the house joey following me.

We entered the restaurant we were having dinner at. The waiter who was severing us, was eyeing me up. Joey saw this and pulled me closer to him. "Jealous," I whispered into joeys ear. "Yes, he was eyeing you up," joey whispered back. We were showing to our seats, I was sitting in between joey and crystal. We had been sitting for 10 minutes, picking what we wanted to eat. The waiter who was eyeing me up at the door, came over to take our order. "What can I get you?" The waiter asked us. Everyone order and it was just me. "Lauren what do you want?" Dad asked me. "Can I have the special please?" I asked. "Course," dad said as the waiter wrote it down. "If that waiter doesn't stop looking at you like that, I think joey is going to snap," crystal whispered. I turned to look at joey who was looking at me. "You ok?" I asked him. "Yeah I'm fine, I've got the most beautiful girl ever as my girlfriend, what more could I want," joey said. "Oh I don't know, but I was thinking, we could show that waiter that I'm taking," I said, seeing the smirk appear on joeys face. I leant forward and placed my lips on joeys, in a slow but passionate kiss. "Guy I don't want to see that before I eat dinner," crystal said from beside me. Me and joey pulled apart and I saw the waiter looking at us. "You can talk," mary said to crystal, making crystal blush. "I'm not that bad," crystal said. "Oh really," I smirked. "Fine, I'm worst than you," crystal stated. Just then our food was severed. We were all about to started eating when crystal made a comment about her plate. "Are they trying to make me fat, or do the think I'm feeding 5 people," crystal stated. "That's what you ordered, so deal with it," alice said. "I bet that waiter made I mistake just so he could back over, I asked for I small portion of this, and I get given a large portion," crystal snapped. "Fine, we'll sort it out, waiter we have a slight problem," dad shouted to the waiter. The waiter came straight over and looked me up and down. "What seems to be the problem?" The waiter asked. "You've given me a large portion of this instead of a small," crystal snapped. "Oh I'm so sorry about that, I'll just get it sorted for you," the waiter said before taking crystal plate and walking away. "So, joey now you can drive again I was wondering if you wanted a car, you can pay up for it," dad suggested. "Are you serious uncle max?" Joey asked. "Yep, so what do you say," dad said. "He says yes," I pipped in. "Sorted then," dad said starting to eat his dinner.

The waiter came back 10 minutes later with crystals food. "There you go, were sorry for the mix up," the waiter said. "Thanks," crystal smiled. The waiter gave me a look before walking away. "I need the toilet," I said standing up. Joey stood up to let me out and I left to go to the toilet. I came out the toilet and walked straight into the waiter who served us. "So lauren is it," the waiter smirked. "Yeah, look can I get passed please, I need to get to my family," I said. "Oh come on, you know I like you," the waiter smirked. "Look my boyfriend os just over there, so let me passed," I snapped. "Oh come off it," the waiter said walking closer to me. "Oi get away from her," I heard joey say from behind the waiter. "And who are you?" The waiter asked joey. "I'm her boyfriend," joey said pushing the waiter away from me. Joey pulled me as close to him as possible. "Well she was well up for it," the waiter smirked. "No I wasn't, joey can we tell everyone we're going?" I asked. "Yeah sure babe, come on," joey said guiding me to the table our family was at. "Guys were going to go, the waiter tried it on with lauren, and she wants to go," joey told the family. "Ok, lauren are you ok?" Dad asked me. "Yeah I'm fine, joey will look after me," I stated. "Ok, are you staying with joey tonight?" Crystal asked me. "Yes she is," joey said, taking me complete of guard. "Right of you go then," dad said. Me and joey left the restaurant and headed back to the square.

We entered number 23 and went into the kitchen. Joey made us both a coffee and we sat down at the table. "Babe are you sure your ok?" Joey asked me. "I'm fine, I'm with you," I sighed. "I mean with what happened with that waiter," joey stated. "I'm ok, I'm just glad you got there when you did," I said. "Ok, I love you lauren," joey said. "I love you to joe," o said standing up and giving him a kiss. We finished our coffees and went to joeys room. "Here you go babe," joey said handed me a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. I got changed into them and joey got into I pair of joggers and clean t-shirt. Joey climbed into the bed but I stood frozen to the spot. "Babe you ok?" Joey asked me. "Yeah I'm just nervous," I stated. "Babe its ok, we're not going to do anything, I just want to wake up with you in my arms," joey said making me smile. With that I got into bed beside joey. I lay my head on joeys chest and soon enough I was asleep.

So there you go folks. I will try and update tomorrow but if not it will be sunday.

So next chapter tanya comes back to the square.

Will it all be good?

R&R


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the this morning to find I was laying on joeys chest. "Morning babe," joey said making me jump. "Joey you scared the crap out of me," I stated. "Sorry babe, I didn't mean to scare you," joey said pulling me close to him. "Morning, its ok," I said snuggling closer to him. We went into a comfortable silence. The silence was broken by phone going of. "Leave it," joey mumbled. "They'll just keep calling," I sighed before picking up my phone seeing it was crystal.

*Phone call*

C=hey couz

L=hey crystal, what's up

C=oh its just to let you know, your mum is coming though today, she's packed all our stuff and a van is picking it up

L=that's great, have you told rick yet?

C=yeah, but he's going to move to walford to be with me

L=wheres he going to stay?

C=I'm not sure, mum and tanya are staying at number 5, and you dad is going to stay with uncle jack till things are sorted

L= where you staying?

C=al said I could stay with her and joey, so I'm going to ask if rick can stay to

L=ok so I'll be with abi, oscar and the parents

C=yeah couz, but we all know what's going to happen soon

L=yeah, but we're taking things slow

C=slow my arse

L=anyway what time is my mum coming?

C=in three hours, so here by then

L=ok I'll see you soon crystal

C=see you soon couz, say hi to joey for me, bye

With that crystal hung up. "What did crystal say?" Joey asked me. "Just that mum is coming today, and she'll be here in three hours," I said. "Anything else?" Joey asked. "Not really, just that she's living here with you and al and that she was going to ask for rick to live here to, and she says hi," I stated. "Right, babe can I ask something, does rick treat crystal right?" Joey asked me. "Yeah he does, joey don't do anything to put him of crystal, because if you do, you'll lose her, she loves him so much, and he loves her," I stated. "I won't, he seems a nice lad," joey said. "He is, you know he knows about what you did to crystal and me, him and crystal tell each other everything, and one time I just let slip about you and me," I sighed. "So he knows about the whole lucy thing?" Joey asked. "Yeah, so he mit be a bit cold with you to start of with," I said. "Ok, looks like I need a chat with him," joey sighed. "No shouting and screaming, and certainly no fists," I said. "I promise there will be no shouting, screaming and fists when we have a chat," joey promised me. I knew he was tell the truth, because I could see it in his eyes.

2 hours later I left number 23 and headed to number 5. "Ok me, you need a chat," dad said as soon as I walked though the front door. "Ok, what's it about?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen, following dad who had just went in there. "I got a call this morning off your mum, she called you collage and told them what was happen, you can still do the course but there going to transferred you to the collage near hear," dad stated. "Really?" I asked. "Yes, they're going to call you and let you know what's happening," dad said. "What about crystal?" I asked. "She's getting the same as you, transferred and they're going to call her," dad said. "Ok, thanks dad, where crystal right now?" I asked. "Upstairs packing her stuff, to take it over to joey and Alice's," dad said. "Ok, I'm going to go help her," I said before dashing upstairs.

I entered mine and crystals room. "Hey crystal," I said. "Hey crystal, I'm guessing uncle max has just told you," crystal said. "Yep, I'm so happy, everything is finally looking up," I smiled. "It must be, so its going to be weird not living in the same house as you," crystal stated. "I could say the same thing," I said. "So what happened last night?" Crystal asked. "Nothing, like I said we're taking things slow," I said. "Slow, don't make me laugh, when did you and joey do slow," crystal smirked. "I want to do this the right way, the normal way," I stated. "Whoa what happened to you...wait are you scared he's going to hurt you again?" Crystal asked. I nodded before the tears started to fall. "Oh couz, he loves you so much, he won't hurt you again," crystal said hugging me. "Do you think I should bit the bullet and do it with joey?" I asked crystal. I needed her opinion. "That's up to you to decided, but I really don't want to think of you and my brother getting it on," crystal stated.

Mum arrived not long after I arrived at number 5. "Hey mum," I said coming down the stairs and hugging her. "Hey darling, how are you?" Mum asked me. "I'm fine, me and joey are giving things another go," I said, I smiled on my face. "That's great, and your happy, he'd better not hurt you again," mum said. "He won't auntie tanya, I'll make sure of it," crystal said from behind me, making me jump. "Crystal are you trying to kill me," I snapped. "Soz," crystal smirked. Just then the door went. I went to get it, to find joey and rick there. "Hey, come in," I said letting them in. "Hey handsome," crystal said, before kissing rick. "Guys please don't do tonsil tennis in front of us," I said. "Leave them be," mum said before carry a box upstairs. "Hey babe," joey said turning me to face him. "Hey yourself, what you doing here anyway? Not that I'm complaining," I stated. "Me and rick have come to help crystal take her stuff over to my house," joey said. "Oh, so you didn't come for anything else?" I asked. "Well yes actually, I came to see you, and I know you said you wanted to take things slow, but I want you to move in with me," joey stated. "Are you serious?" I asked. "Yes, lauren I want you to come live with me, I understand if its..." Joey said but I cut him off, by placing me lips on his. "What does that mean?" Joey asked. "Yes, I'll move in with you," I smiled. "You sure?" Joey asked. "Yes I'm sure, fuck taking things slow," I said. Joey kissed me and I responded straight away. "Guys stop, I don't want to see that," me and joey heard crystal said. Me and joey broke apart, both smiles on our faces. "I'm guessing you've asked her," rick stated. "Yep, and she said yes," joey said. "What did she yes to?" Mum asked as she walked down the stairs. "Joey asked me to move in with him, and I've said yes," I said. "Oh ok darling, most of you stuff is in the van, I'll pack your stuff that's in your room upstairs," mum said before going outside to the van. "Whoa, she took that well," I said, shocked. "Yeah," crystal said before hugging me.

Me, joey, crystal and rick got all mine and crystal stuff over to number in an hour. "My arms are killing me," crystal groaned as we sat in the living room. "Ok, guys as much as I would love to stay and chat, I need to go see my mum, I'll be back by six," I said before dashing of. I saw dad leaving uncle jack. "DAD," I shouted to him. He turned to look at me, and I ran up to him. "Hey lo, what's wrong?" Dad asked as I reached him. "Oh its nothing, I just wanted to know if you've seen mum yet," I stated. "No not yet, I don't want to push her," dad sighed. "You still love her don't you?" I asked dad. "Of course I do, but its best if we're not going out," dad said. "For who dad?" I asked. "You, abs and oscar," dad stated. "I'm fine, I've got joey, abs has got jay, and oscar has got everyone," I stated. "Its not that simple lauren," dad sighed. "Talk to mum then, tell her you love her," I said before walking off leaving my dad in his thoughts.

I entered number 5 and found mum in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. "Hey mum," I said sitting and the table next to her. "Hey darling, you ok?" Mum asked me. "I'm fine, are you?" I asked. "I'm fine, just its weird being back, that's all," mum stated. "Mum do you still love dad?" I asked. ""Of course I do, but it best if we're not together," mum sighed. "Not you as well, that what dad said, just talk to him, and don't said its not that simple," I said. Me and mum chatted for a while till she brought up something, I didn't want anyone in walford to find out about. "Mum you can't tell anyone, I don't want them to know," I said. "Darling you have to tell Joey, or are you just going to lie to him forever?" Mum asked. "I'll tell him when I'm ready, you have to promise not to tell anyone," I said. "I promise, but darling you have to tell joey soon before people find out, you know they will," mum stated. "I know, and I will, just in my own time, look I have to go," I said before leaving and going back to number 23.

So what's lauren hiding? Was it the right decision for lauren to move in or was is to soon?

Tell me what you think and what you would like to see happen next.

Please R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Ok this chapter is especially for a guest, who ask for something like this. It as been two days since mum came back to the square. Me and joey were getting on great. My trust for him was growing each day. I hadn't see him today, well apart from this morning. I was currently in the vic with crystal. "So do you think he'll get the job?" Crystal asked me. "Yes, he's a great barman, and sharon will see that," I stated. "But what if he don't, what's he going to do?" Crystal asked. She was getting to worried about ricks interview with sharon. "He will get it, and if not, I'm sure my dad could give him a job," I said. "I hope your right," crystal said. "Anyway, we still on for friday?" I asked. "What going out with alice, fats, tyler, whitney, peter, poppy, rick, joey, rihanna, sophie, Callum, harry and jamie, yeah," crystal said. "That's good, I need to go shopping to get a new dress," I said. "Well then we'll go shopping tomorrow, I'll ask alice, and the three of us can go," crystal said. "Great, I have to go, I meeting my tutor to go over my course," I said. "Right ok, I'll see you later tonight, oh I'm going out with rick tonight," crystal stated. "Ok, looked I'd better go or I'll be late," I said. "Right go then, bye," crystal said before I dashed off. I had just seen my tutor and I was leaving the collage when mark, one of the boy in my course shouted me. "Hey, what's up?" I asked him. "Well I've been meaning to ask you something for a while, and my mate said I should bit the bullet and ask you," mark said. "Ok will spit it out," I sighed. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" Mark asked. I was shocked, I didn't think he liked me in that way, but he did. "So what do you say?" Mark asked bringing me from my thoughts. "Look mark, your a nice boy, but I have a boyfriend, who I love very much," I stated. "Oh...sorry I asked," mark blurted out before running of. God that boy had some problem. I started walking home, when I saw kyle walking towards me. "Well, well, well, if it isn't lauren, how you doing babe," kyle said grabbing my arm. "Let go of me," I snapped. "Oh come on, live a little will ya," kyle said. By now I was pretty scared. "Oi let go of her," I heard someone shout. I didn't recognise the voice, but then again I was really rather dizzy. The next thing I heard was two people shouting at one another. "Lauren are you ok?" Someone asked me, it was then I realised who it was. It was jamie. "I feel really dizzy," I managed to get out. "Ok, stay hear with rihanna, I'll go get some water for you," jamie said. I nodded before jamie left. "How long has he been doing that to you?" Rihanna asked me as we sat down at the bench near us. "A while, I thought if I told nobody, he would stop," I stated. "I should have told you what he was like, but I thought he had changed," rihanna sighed. "What do mean?" I asked. "I used to go out with him, and well let's just he used to take these mood swigs, but he never hurt me," rihanna stated. "Its fine, you weren't to know he didn't change," I said. "I know but I should have warned everyone about him," rihanna sighed. "Look don't blame yourself please, its not your fault, yeah maybe you could have told us, but you thought he had change, and I don't hate you," I stated. "Really?" Rihanna asked. "Yes, so please put it behind you," I said. Just then jamie came back with a bottle of water for me. "Drink this lauren, it should help," jamie said. I did as he said and drank the water. "Better?" Jamie asked. "Yes, thanks for helping me," I stated. "No bother, I wasn't going to see him hurt you," jamie said. "Anyway thanks again," I said. "Come on, we'll take you to the tube station," rihanna offered. "I'll be fine," I said. "Yeah maybe you will, but I would feel much better if I took you to the tube station," jamie stated. "Ok fine," I sighed known they won't given in. Rihanna and jamie walked me to the tube station and we said our goodbye. I arrived back at the square at 5 o'clock. It was pretty dark so I was planning on going home and having something to eat, then go to bed. Joey was working tonight, crystal and rick were going out somewhere and alice had a date with tamwar. I unlocked the door to number 23 and nearly got the fright of my life when I saw joey standing in the living room doorway. "You alright babe?" Joey asked. "I'm fine, I just thought you'd be out, that's all," I said. "Well it your lucky day, I got tonight of, I swapped my shifts with a guy at work," joey stated. "Why?" I asked. "Because I thought me and you, could make the most of the house to our self's, and I mean movie and food," joey said. "Is that you asking me for a date," I said raising my eyebrows. "Well yes," joey said. "Well what we watching?" I asked. "Crazy stupid love," joey said. "One of my favourite," I squealed. "I know," joey smiled at me. The film had finish and we had some food. "Thanks for tonight joey, it was amazing," I said, looking up at joey. "No need to thank me, I love you so much baby," joey whispered to me. "I love you too joey," I whispered back before placing my lips on his. "Joey I seen kyle today," I said known I had to tell him. I felt joey tighten his arms around my waist. "Do he hurt you?" Joey asked. "Well yes," "I'll bloody kill him," joey cut across me, going to stand up but I stopped him. "Jamie and rihanna turn up, and got him away, so don't worry," I reassured joey. Joey kissed my forehead. "I'm glad you told me," joey stated. "I trust you, that why I told you," I said. "Crystal told me, you, her and alice are going uptown tomorrow to get dresses for friday," joey said. "Yep," I smirked. "So will I get to see this dress before friday?" Joey asked. "No," I smirked. "What, so I have to picture you in all sort of dresses, till friday?" Joey asked. "Yep," I said standing up. "And where are you going?" Joey asked me as I reached the doorway. "Up to bed, I'm having a early night, what to join me?" I asked joey, before starting to walk upstairs. I soon felt joey picked me up bridal style and carrying me upstairs. "Joey I do have legs you know," I stated. "Yeah I know, but we don't want any accidents, do we?" Joey said. Me and joey had got changed and were laying in bed, with ny head on joeys chest. "You know today, a boy at collage asked me out," I smirked, lifting my head of joeys chest, and looking at joeys face. I could tell he was jealous and he wasn't doing much to hide it. "Oh and what did you say to him?" Joey asked. "I told him I had a boyfriend who I loved very much," I stated. "That's good, because your mine," joey said before kissing me. "Oh and when was I yours?" I challenged joey as we pulled out of the kiss. "When we fell in love with each other," joey smirked kissing me again. We pulled out the kiss and I lay my head back on joeys chest. "Night joey," I said. "Night babe, love you," joey whispered in my ear. "Love you too." And with that a fell to sleep. So hope you liked it. I won't be able to update till next weekend, as I'm away and have no internet access. The next chapter will be lauren, crystal and alice in town. What would you like to see happened? And laurens secret will be reviled very soon. Please R&R 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews so far, and I have taking things on board. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Last night was one of the best nights in my life. Joey had made it really special, and I had opened up to him. I woke to an empty bed, now that was weird. I then looked at the clock to see is was 11 in the morning. That explains it then, joey was at work. I got up and went downstairs. I entered the kitchen to fine alice and crystal sitting drinking coffee.

"Morning, so how was last night?" Alice asked as I made myself a coffee.

"It was amazing, joey made it so special and I opened up to him," I stated.

"Well that's good, I got a call last night from rihanna, she told me what happened with kyle, are you alright?" Crystal asked me.

"I'm fine, I'm just so glad jamie and rihanna, got there when they did," I stated.

"Stop there, I don't want to hear talk like that, your here, that's what matters, and today is going to be a good day," crystal said.

"She's right, and we've been put under strict instructions, that you are not allowed to bye anything sexy," alice said.

"And who said that?" I asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Joey," crystal stated.

"Well then, why don't we do the opposite to what he says," I smirked.

"I like your thinking," crystal said.

"Ok then what we waiting for?" Alice asked.

"Well I need to get changed, then I'm ready to leave," I stated.

"Right while you get changed I'm going to go over and see my mum, I should be about half an hour," crystal stated.

"I should be ready by the time you've got back," I said.

"Great, right I'm off, I'll see you two in a while," crystal said before leaving the house.

"Right al, I'm off to get ready," I said before dashing upstairs.

I had finished getting ready, when my phone went off. I went to check who it was. I started smiling as I saw joeys name flash across the screen.

*phone call*

J=hey babe, have you left yet?

L=hey, and no we haven't, how?

J=no reason, I was just wondering

L=right, anyway what time do you finish work?

J=I should be done by two, Sharon has me doing the stock take, and I have to take the deliver in

L=ok, well we should be back by 5, if not I'll call you

J=ok, oh and babe I love you

L=I love you too, but I have to go, so I'll see you tonight

J=yeah see you tonight, love you babe, bye

L=love you too, bye

*end of call*

I walked downstairs a smile on my face. Crystal and alice were waiting for me in the hallway.

"Lover boy has been on the phone," crystal said, but I ignored her. I was standing there for a few minutes, not realise alice and crystal were trying to talk to me.

"Oi smiling, you in there," crystal joked, standing right in front of me. Snapping me of my thought.

"Sorry I was miles away," I stated.

"Yeah we gathered that," alice said.

"Ok today, is a girls day, no boys, so phones off," crystal ordered. Alice and crystal turned their phones off, but I didn't want to.

"Eh, I don't think so, phone," crystal said holding her hand out for my phone. I sighed before giving it to her.

"Your so mean," I groaned.

Crystal and alice started laughing. "Couz, I know you and joey are like joint at the hip, but today there is no joey, understood," crystal stated.

"Yes, and just for the record, me and joey are not joint at the hip," I smirked.

"Right let's go," alice said before we all left the house.

Me, alice and crystal had been shopping for 2 hours. I still hadn't found a dress. Crystal hadn't found shoes she liked. She was so picking. Alice was having a hard time picking between these two pair of shoes she liked. We decided to go get something to eat, before going looking around the shops again.

"Right so what's being going on in you life recently al?" I asked alice as we started eating.

"Nothing much, me and tamwar are going good, and I have my family back together," alice said, a smile on her face.

"Well that's good, but I need to ask how you and tamwar got together?" I asked.

"We were set up by pops and fats," alice stated.

"Well they did good then, you and tamwar are cute together," crystal said.

"Thanks sis," alice smiled.

"I'm only telling the truth, how did joey take it?" Crystal asked.

"The usual, saying I could do better," alice sighed.

"Look ignore him, he don't know what he's talk about, lauren will have a chat with him," crystal said.

I gave crystal a look. "Oh will I now," I said.

"I was joking," crystal stated.

"Right let's change the subject, who's coming on friday?" Alice asked.

"Well there's us three, joey, rick, tamwar, fats, tyler, whitney, peter, poppy, rick, rihanna, sophie, Callum, harry and jamie," I stated.

"Ok, well that is going to be fun," alice said.

"Sure right it is," crystal chuckled.

"Ok girls I'm off to the toilet, back in a minute," alice said before dashing to the toilet.

"I saw your mum this morning, she told me about how you had talk," crystal stated.

I knew were this was going. "You can't tell anyone, you promised," I said.

"Don't worry couz, I won't say I word, but you have to tell joey, if not your already starting a relationship on a lie," crystal stated.

"I know I have to tell him, but I just need to figure out how,' I sighed.

"Well don't take to long, you know someone is going to find out soon," crystal said.

"How who going to tell them, you and mum both promised you wouldn't say a word, and I don't plan on telling the whole square," I snapped.

"What's going on?" Alice asked as she reached the table.

"We just had a miss understanding, that's all," crystal said. I mouthed a thank you at her and crystal smiled at me.

"Right, let go finishing off this shopping," alice said trying to get out of this awkward situation.

"Yeah, let's go," crystal said standing up. Me doing the same.

We went around the shops and I eventually found a dress I liked. We got the tube back, me and crystal were now back to normally. But I had this thought in my mind, that crystal was going to tell somebody about my secret. I did trust crystal but when she has, one to many drinks, she doesn't know what she's doing, and she let's slip about something.

"Couz, don't worry I won't say a word, I won't do that to you, if it helps, I won't drink on friday," crystal said.

It was like she could tell what I was thinking. "No, you can drink on friday, I'm going to tell joey, tonight," I stated.

"You sure, I don't want you to do it, because of me," crystal sighed.

"I'm sure, he has to know," I said.

"Do you want the house to yourself tonight?" Crystal asked.

"Yes, if that's ok," I stated.

"I'll talk to alice see if she wants to go to the movies, rick is going to see his family tonight," crystal said.

"Thanks crystal," I said.

"Don't worry about it, and if things kick off, go to your mums, and call me, ok, don't even think about vodka," crystal stated.

"Ok," I smiled.

"Good, come on, its our stop," crystal said before, me, crystal and alice got off the tube.

We arrived back at number 23 and it was 5 o'clock. Alice had agreed to go to the cinema with crystal, if she got to pick the film. So that left me and joey in the house. I had hid my outfit for friday and I went downstairs and into the living room, where joey was.

"Joey can we talk?" I asked, as I sat next to him on the sofa.

"Sure babe, what is it?" Joey asked turning to look at me.

I started to get nervous. I had no idea how he was going to reacted to this. Joey notice this.

"Babe tell me what it is, what ever it is, I'm sure we can sort it," joey said. God only if he knew.

"You mit regret saying that," I stated.

So guys lauren secret is going to be revealed in the next chapter.

But what do you think laurens secret is?

And how will joey handle it?

Please R&R


	14. Chapter 14

**"You mit regret saying that," I stated. **

"Babe what is it, your really worrying me," joey said.

I stayed quite, I really didn't know how to tell him. "Well..." I said trailing off.

"Babe please tell me, I'm not going to run," joey said as if reading my mind.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" I asked.

"Well no, but when I met you, I started thinking about kids, how?" Joey asked.

"Well when I left Walford, I found out I was 3 mouths pregnant, the baby was fine," I stated. I didn't know if I could tell him the rest, but he had to know.

"You were, pregnant," joey stuttered.

"Yeah, I went though with the pregnancy..." I trailed off.

"Tell me what happened babe, at your own pace," joey said holding me close to him.

"I gave birth to this beautiful baby girl, who I named Melissa Joseph branning," I said before bursting into tears. Joey tightened his arms around me.

"Hey, baby its ok, tell me the rest," joey whispered.

"When she was born, it took her a while to cry, when she did cry it wasn't as load as a baby should cry, they took her away, to see what was wrong, when they came back to me, they told me, she had died, I only got to see her, I didn't get to hold her joe, my own baby," I cried.

Joey held me in his arm for a few minutes till I calmed down.

"Babe, why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Joey asked whipping my tears away.

"I didn't know how to, I thought you would run, it was my fault our baby died," I sobbed.

"Hey don't you dare say that, this was not your fault, I wish I had known, then you won't have went though it alone, I'm not going to run, I love you so much, if anything, this makes me want to be with you even more," joey stated, making me smiling.

"Do you think will get a chance to be parents?" I asked.

"Yeah one day, when we're ready, did you get to bury her?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, and you know what mum said to me, she said that maybe her dying was for the best, crystal helped me with it, she stood by me, but I wanted you, everyone knew that, but mum made sure, you we're nowhere to be seen," I stated, tears falling down my face.

"What date was she born?" Joey asked.

"9th of november," I smiled.

"Did you want her?" Joey asked. I looked up at him. How could he think I didn't want our baby, I piece of me and him.

"OF COURSE I WANTED HER, I WANT TO BE A MUM SO BADLY, AND THAT WAS TAKEN FROM ME," I shouted punching joey on the chest. Before I broke down in tear.

"Babe I'm sorry I didn't mean it to sound bad," joey said hugging me like his life depended on it.

"I miss her joe, I really do, everyday I think how I could of been an amazing mum, and you would have been an amazing dad," I sobbed.

"I doubt that I would have been, I mean look at who I have for dad, what if I had turned out like him?" Joey asked.

"Don't say that joe, your not like him, your 10 times the man he'll ever be, and you know, even though I hated you for what you did to me, I was going to come back and let you be a apart of melissa life," I stated.

"Did you get to see what she looked like?" Joey asked.

I went into my bag and took out the only photo I had of melissa. "This is the only thing I have of her, she has your nose, my mouth and eyes," I stated.

"She looks so beautiful, I'm sorry you had to go though it all on your own, I'm never leaving you again, never," joey said.

We went into an comfortable silence, till I asked joey a question, that I was dreading the answer to. "Do you think if I got pregnant again, it would be different?"

"Yes, because I'll be there, and I'll make sure you and the baby are safe," joey stated.

"I love you so much joe," I whispered.

"I know you do, and I love you to babe," joey said kissing my forehead.

So guys what do you think?

What do you think will happy next? And do you want so drama?

Let me know and I mit take some of your ideas and fit them in.

Please R&R


	15. Chapter 15

Since I had told joey about our baby, he had been all out to show how much he was sorry I went though everything alone. Crystal and rick were out all day, rick said he was going to spoil her rotten. Alice was babysitting scarlet today. Joey was working, so I was alone in the house today. I was sitting watching the Jeremy kyle show, when my phone went. I looked to see it was mum.

*phone call*

L=hey mum

T=hey darling, what are you doing today?

L=nothing much how?

T=well mary is off out somewhere, and I'm not busy, so I thought, we could have some mother daughter time

L=I'd like that, what time?

T=say half an hour

L=I'll see you then, love you mum

T=love you too darling, bye

With that mum hang up. I was about to about to put my phone down, when I got a text from crystal.

'OH MY GOD COUZ, RICK IS SPOILING ME, I'VE NEVER HAD I GUY BYE ME SO MUCH CLOTHES, ANYWAY WE WON'T BE BACK TILL ABOUT SIX, RICK IS TREATING ME TO DINNER, LOVE YA'

I put my phone down only for the door to go. God I was popular. I went to get the front door and open it to kyle.

"You've told him haven't you," kyle said pushing past me and into the house. I quickly shut the door.

"No I haven't it, but if you don't leave I will," I said.

"And if you do that, you know what I will do," kyle stated.

"Yeah kill me, like you killed my baby," I shouted.

"You see I didn't kill it, you did, you were the one carrying the fucking thing," kyle smirked.

"No, it was you, you pushed me into the wall, then punch me till I was unconscious," I screamed. With that kyle pushed me into the wall.

"Now you listen hear, if you tell that boyfriend of your, joey is it, I will finish the job of and kill you," kyle threatened.

""Get you hands of her," I heard joey shouted as he walked out of the kitchen. He ran over and pulled Kyle of me before pulling me behind him.

"It wasn't what it looked liked," kyle said.

"Wasn't it, well you had her pinned up against the wall and was threatening her, and I heard every word, so if I was you, I would walk out the door, and never come back," joey said.

I could tell he was angry, so I took his hand in mine, and he calmed down a bit.

"And why would I do that mate?" Kyle asked. I don't think he expect what was going to happen.

Joey pushed kyle against the wall, and kept him still. "Because if I ever see you near lauren again, I will make you pay," joey shouted in Kyle's face.

"Love to see ya try," kyle smirked.

"Oh I will make you pay, believe me, and it won't be fucking pretty," joey said.

Kyle started laughing and that sent joey of the handle. With that joey punched kyle in the face. Kyle fell to floor and I screamed. Joey rushed over to me and pulled me close to him. I looked at kyle to see him stand up and run from the house.

"Why didn't you tell me what he did?" Joey asked still holding me.

"Because I knew if I told you, you would have done something, then I would have lost you, I know what kyle is like, I'm sorry," I sobbed.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, I know now, that's what's important, and he isn't going to hurt you again," joey stated.

"Crystal doesn't know what kyle did, nobody does, " I said.

"Its going to be ok, I promise," joey said.

"With if kyle hurts you?" I asked, as joey whipped my tears away.

"He won't, I won't let him, its me and you babe," joey said kissing my forehead.

"I'm spending some time with mum today," I stated.

"Ok, I'll take you over, and text me when your ready to come, I'll come and get you," joey said.

"Joe I can walk from here to mums on my own, I'm not a invalid," I stated.

"I know, I just don't want you to go out alone, in case kyle is still on the square, if not I'll just worry," joey said.

"Ok, come on then, what time do you finish work?" I asked.

"About half 2," joey said.

"Ok, right let's go, or mum will be wondering where I am," I stated.

Me and joey left number 23 and walked across the square to number 5. I knocked on the door and mum answered it.

"Hey darling, come in, oh hi joey," mum said.

"Hey tanya, right babe I'm of, or I'll be late for work, see you later," joey said giving me a kiss before he left.

"Hey mum, so how have you been?" I asked as I entered the house and took my coat off.

"Fine, what about you? Have you told joey yet?" Mum asked.

"I'm good, and yes I've told joey, I told him a few days ago, he took it well, but he feels bad about how I went thought is on my own," I stated.

"He would, but let's not take about it, would you like something to drink?" Mum asked.

"A coffee please mum," I said.

"Ok, coming up, go though, I'll be though in a minute," mum said, before going off into the kitchen.

I went into the living to see a box on the table, that said my name on the side of it. I opened it to see baby things.

"Oh you've already looked in the box," mum said as she came into the room, making me jump.

"Mum, what is all this?" I asked turning to look at her.

"All the things that were going to be Melissa's, I thought you and joey should have them," mum said, and the tears started to fall down me face.

"Oh darling I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," mum said rushing forward and hugging me.

"Mum you haven't upset me, its just since I've told joey, its all become real, mum I do miss her, I just want her back," I sobbed.

"I know you do, darling I'm sorry for what I said to you at the funnel, I didn't mean it," mum said.

"I know, I just want joey," I sobbed.

"Ok, I'll just call him," mum said before pulling out of the hug and calling joey. I sat down on the sofa waiting for mum to come back though, I was still crying, and the tears wouldn't stop falling. Mum came of the phone, she came and sat next to me on the sofa.

"Joey is just coming," mum said to me, as she hugged me.

2 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Mum got up and answer it, and seconds later joey had his arms wrapped around me.

"Hey babe I'm here," joey whispered into my ear.

"I can't do it joe, its all coming back," I sobbed clinging onto joey.

"Babe I know it hurts, and I know you miss her, but you can get though this I promise, we can get though this together," joey said, rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"Please don't leave me," I cried.

"I won't, I will never leave you again," joey said.

"I want to go home," I sobbed.

"Ok, tan I'm going to take her home, I'll call you later," I heard joey tell my mum.

Joey stood up after I had finished crying. He helped my stand up. That's when I remembered the box.

"Mum can we take this?" I asked mum.

"Of course darling," mum said, and I picked up the box full of baby stuff.

"Ready to go babe?" Joey asked and I nodded.

Me and joey left and when we got back to number 23 we both went into the living room. We sat side by side on the sofa, the box was sitting on the table in front of us.

"Since I've told you about her, its all become real, when I wasn't with you, it was easy not to think about her all the time, but now, its all I think about and I do really miss her joe, I do," I stated.

"I know you do, because known I had a daughter and now she's not here, kills me, but known I wasn't there and you had to go thought it all on your own, makes me feel so guilt," joey said.

"I love you joe," I said resting my head on joeys chest.

"I love you more baby," joey said kissing my forehead. That was when I realise I could fully trust joey, he hadn't ran when I told him about melissa. And to top it all off he was here comforting me, instead of at work.

"Don't you have work?" I asked looking up at joey.

"I did but I told sharon, you were upset and I needed to be with you, so she gave me the day off, but I have to work tomorrow," joey stated.

"But we're all going out tomorrow," I said.

"Yeah and I'll be there, I'm working in the morning, doing the stock take and some other bits and pieces, but let's forget about that for now, my main priority is you," joey stated.

"I want you," I said.

"You have me," joey said not clicking to what I meant.

"No I meant inside me, I'm ready," I stated.

"You sure?" Joey asked.

"Yes, I know your sorry, I trust you fully now, please," I said.

Joey needed no more encouragement, as he picked me up, carried me upstairs, in record timing. As soon as the bedroom door was close, my back was against it. A few minutes later I was lying on the bed with joey on top of me. We both had no clothes on, and I can't remember taking them off.

"You sure your ready?" Joey said.

"Yes, I want you now joey, make love to me," I said.

With that joey entered me. His thrust were slow and he kept kissing me. So I hit mu high, joey hitting his seconds later. Joey fell on top of me, before pulling himself from me, and laying beside me.

"God...that was...wow," I said when I finally got my breath back.

"It sure was," joey smirked pulling me closer to him.

"We have the house till about 5," I stated.

"Oh do we," joey said. I nodded before placing my lips on joeys.

"Ready for round 2?" Joey asked after a few minutes. I nodded again before joey pulled me under him.

Have lauren and joey took it to fast?

And will kyle do anything to make sure lauren and joey do tell anybody about what he did?

Next chapter up soon.

PLEASE R&R


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry its token me this long to post this chapter. But I kept changing things. Anyway hope you like it.

Friday came fast and I was looking forward to tonight. After last night I had a smile stuck on my face. Me and crystal were spending the day together, as we haven't done it in a while. Joey was working till 3 and rick was working till 4, then we were going out at 7 with the rest of out mates.

"So how are things with you and joey?" Crystal asked me as we sat in the living room after we had lunch.

"Great, what about you and rick?" I then asked.

"Like really well, he loves working at the club, and him and joey get on so well," crystal smiled.

"Yeah, you know we should go on a double date," I suggested.

"Why didn't I think of that? That is an amazing idea," crystal said.

"Maybe because I've got the brains," I joked.

"Excuse me, I'll have you know, I'm very smart," crystal said.

"Yeah, in what departed?" I asked.

"Eh...I'm not answering that," crystal said making both of us laugh.

"So you got any plans for the weekend?" I asked.

"Nope, but I have to go see my tutor tomorrow about a piece of work, you?" Crystal said.

"Well joey is taking me out tomorrow, he won't tell me where, and he knows I hate surprises," I sighed, making crystal start laughing again.

"I'm sure your love it," crystal said, once she had stopped laughing.

"Yeah, I'm just worrying," I sighed.

"Anyway, how come you've had a big smile on your face all morning?" Crystal asked. She was going to regret that.

"Me and joey did it last night, and it was best sex I've had in ages," I stated.

"No...no...no...I do not want to know about you and my brother getting it on, thank you very much," crystal said.

"You asked why I had a big smile on my face, and that's way ," I stated.

"Right I'm changing the subject before I hear something I shouldn't," crystal said, making me laugh at her.

"Oh my god, yesterday I bumped into lucy beale, she started talking to me, being all friendly, then she asked if she could come out with us," crystal stated.

"Right, and what did you say?" I asked.

"Told her to sling her hook, I also told her what a fucking lying cow she was, oh and did I mention I slapped her," crystal said.

"You didn't," I stated.

"Didn't want?" Crystal asked.

"Slap lucy beale," I said.

"I did, but she got the message, I think," crystal stated.

"Anyway a boy at collage asked me out," I smirked.

"Who? Was it mark by any chance?" Crystal asked.

"Yes it was mark, how did you know?" I then asked.

"He told me he had a crush on you, I promise I won't tell, and anyway he's like well gay," crystal stated.

"Oi don't judge him, he's an alright guy," I said.

"Oh defending him, what would joey to that," crystal laughed.

"I'm not defending him, and joey would most likely say he would kill the guy," I stated.

"Yeah," crystal chuckled. "Right I know we said we were spending the day together, but I said to my mum I would help her with something," crystal carried on.

"It fine, what time you going to your mums?" I asked.

"At 3, so you and joey have this house till 4," crystal said.

Just then in idea came into my head. "Ok, so you looking forward to tonight?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, and harry is coming this time, so it will be like well fun," crystal stated.

"Yeah it will," I said.

Me and crystal sat and talked for another hour about random things. Most of the time crystal was telling one of her famous jokes.

"Right I have to go, I'll see you in an hour," crystal said when it was nearly 3.

"Ok, see you then," I said before crystal left.

I dashed upstairs to get my plan into action. I heard joey come in 5 minutes later and he shout for me and crystal.

"LAUREN, CRYSTAL," joey shouted though the house for like the fourth time. I could tell by his voice he was really worried.

"I'm upstairs, I'm just coming," I shouted back to him.

"You could've shouted back the..." Joey said stopping as I walked down the stairs. His jaw drop opened as he check me out. I was wearing red high heel boots, joeys favourite red underwear suit and my hair was all mess, to finishing off the look.

"Like?" I asked joey as I reached the bottom of the stair.

"Love more like," joey said pulling me closer to him.

"Want to take it off me?" I asked.

Joey didn't answer, he just crashed his lips onto mine and pushed me up against the wall. His lips left mine and made their way to my neck, where he found my soft spot and started sucking it. I moaned out in pleasure. Then joey pulled away, leaving me confused.

"Where's crystal?" Joey asked.

"Out, helping your mum with something, we have this place till 4," I smirked.

"4 eh, let's take this upstairs then," joey said before he flung me over his shoulder.

We entered our bedroom and soon my back was against the bed sheets. Joey on top of me. Joey took of the boots first, then he lifted me up to undo my bra.

"Glad you remembered this was my favourite underwear suit," joey stated.

"How could I not," I said.

Joey then took one of my breasts in his mouths. I moaned out in pleasure as he sucked on my nipple.

"Joe," I moaned. "Need you now."

With that joey pulled my knickers of me and his boxers off. Joey slowly entered me and I gasped loudly. His thrust were fast and soon we both hit our highs, screaming each other names. We lay in each others arm.

"Do you think we've token things to fast?" I asked.

"No babe, how do regret it?" Joey asked.

"No, I just...I promised myself I won't let you get under my skin and hurt me again," I stated.

"Babe I'm never going to hurt you again, I've did it twice and I can't do it again, I can't live without you, your it lauren, the only girl I want, you've giving me yet another chance and I'm not going fuck it up, I promise, you have to believe me," joey said.

"I do, I'm just scared," I said the tears falling down my face.

"You have nothing to be scared about, but if it help, we can go slow," joey stated.

"I don't want to though, I love you joe and I want this to work, I'm scared that someone is going to come between us," I sobbed.

"Hey I won't let anyone come between us again, I let derek and lucy, no one else is taking you away from me," joey said pulling me close to him.

"Its christmas in a 2 weeks," I stated, after I had stopped crying.

"I know, and I'm going to make it the best christmas every for you," joey said making me smile.

"Thank you," I said.

"What for?" Joey asked confused.

"For loving me, for giving me another chance, for not running when I told you about Melissa and for letting me love you," I stated.

"You don't have to thank me, and its me who got another chance, not you, you did nothing wrong," joey said before placing his lips on mine.

"I love you joe," I said.

"I love you more babe," joey stated.

We started snogging and things were getting heated till we heard crystal and rick come in. Me and joey groaned as we pulled apart.

"LAUREN, JOEY," crystal shouted though the house.

"Coming sis," joey shouted back to her.

Me and joey got changed quickly and headed downstairs. We went into the kitchen where crystal and rick were.

"What is it sis, we were sort of busy," joey stated.

"Eh don't want to know about that, I just want to let you know, we have to be at the R&R at 7, on the dot," crystal said.

"Ok, so can we go now?" I asked.

"Yes," rick said.

With that me and joey dashed back upstairs were started our own little party in our room.

So the you go. So the night out, what will happen?

Do you want some drama? Please tell, I need I bit of help, best idea I'll use in the next two chapters.

PLEASE R&R


End file.
